United Hearts
by HinaNaruAnime123
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is in a relationship with Sakura Haruno how will his bestfriend Hinata deal with it?  NARUHINA and NEJITEN song fic'ish
1. Teardrops on my guitar

Naruhina and NejiTen fanfic or song fic depending on how you look at it... *blushes* Now that you all know I'm a total idiot here's the story!

(-)

She was sitting in her white and violet room with her guitar as she saw the relationship status on facebook.

**Naruto Uzumaki is in a relationship with Sakura Haruno.**

Those few words were enough to break her heart into pieces. For the first time in years she cried. Hinata that shy girl from school, the girl whose mom was dead,the girl who had broken her leg in the ballet recital in fifth grade. After being called all that she never let herself feel bad she didn't cry when she broke her leg or even when her mom died. But that one sentence finally broke her and she shattered. The porcelain mask which she always wore broke. She tried to hold the tears back as she started to play her guitar and sing.

_He looks at me  
>I fake a smile so he won't see<br>What I want and I need  
>And everything that we should be<em>

_I'll bet she's beautiful_  
><em>That girl he talks about<em>  
><em>And she's got everything<em>  
><em>That I have to live without<em>

_he talks to me_  
><em>I laugh 'cause it's just so funny<em>  
><em>I can't even see<em>  
><em>Anyone when he's with me<em>

_He says he's so in love_  
><em>He's finally got it right<em>  
><em>I wonder if he knows<em>  
><em>He's all I think about at night<em>

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_  
><em>The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star<em>  
><em>He's the song in the car I keep singing<em>  
><em>Don't know why I do<em>

_He walks by me_  
><em>Can he tell that I can't breathe?<em>  
><em>And there he goes, so perfectly<em>  
><em>The kind of flawless I wish I could be<em>

_She better hold him tight_  
><em>Give him all her love<em>  
><em>Look in those beautiful eyes<em>  
><em>And know she's lucky 'cause<em>

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_  
><em>The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star<em>  
><em>He's the song in the car I keep singing<em>  
><em>Don't know why I do<em>

_So I drive home alone_  
><em>As I turn out the light<em>  
><em>I'll put his picture down<em>  
><em>And maybe get some sleep tonight<em>

_'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_  
><em>The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart<em>  
><em>He's the song in the car I keep singing<em>  
><em>Don't know why I do<em>

_He's the time taken up but there's never enough_  
><em>And he's all that I need to fall into<em>  
><em>He looks at me<em>  
><em>I fake a smile so he won't see<em>

She wiped the tears away before getting up to go take a shower but she was stopped when the cell phone started ringing she looked at the caller id and felt her heart shatter into smaller pieces. There was no way in hell that she could talk to him now without bursting out crying. So she just let the phone ring and walked over to the bathroom to take a hot shower and then maybe have something with chocolate in it. She really needed the chocolate.

She just stood in the shower letting the hot water relax her and wash away the tears that never seemed to stop. She decided to get out albeit reluctantly and wrapped her towel around herself before stepping out of the bathroom into the cold air. She saw herself in the mirror and noticed that her eyes were red and puffy.

She quickly turned away and slipped into a pair of plaid short -shorts and a white tank top before brushing her hair into a long thick braid that ended at her waist. She was too tired to move and collapsed in her bed. She looked at the picture of her deceased mother who looked like a copy of herself with the pale skin,white eyes,and dark blue hair.

She felt more tears sliding down her cheeks as if all the terrible things in her life had come back to her in one huge package. She wished her mom was here to talk to her about the boy whom she had loved her entire life, she wished that she hadn't broken her leg in the recital.

She lay down and curled up in a fetal position on her bed. She felt exhausted and somehow even with the pain in her chest she fell asleep. Forgetting everything that was wrong in her life and walking into the world of dreams. But apparently that did not work out well for the dream world so she was tormented with images of a certain boy with sky blue eyes and spiky blonde hair and a foxy grin.


	2. All about tonight

When Hinata woke up she was exhausted. There was no way that one could be exhausted after sleeping said in a emotionless voice in her head. It was 5:30 in the morning but since she couldn't go to sleep she just decided to brush her teeth and shower. Thankfully when she looked into the mirror her face wasn't swollen. Once she was done she was about to slip into a pair of jeans and a shirt but noticed the dress that her friend Ino had bought as a gift.

She never thought she would wear that dress, it had spaghetti straps and was a light lavender color. The dress was tight until it flared out at her waist. The edges of the dress had white swirls like ocean waves and it had a faded white belt. Hinata decided what the hell it didn't matter besides the dress _was_ pretty. So she slipped it on along with a pair of plain white ballet flats. She put her hair in a high ponytail leaving her bangs to frame her face.

For the first time in her life she even applied some strawberry shortcake flavored lipgloss. Hinata admired herself in the mirror and thought she looked pretty. By now it was 6:30 so she picked up her white canvas bag and cell phone before running downstairs. She grabbed a granola bar and as usual left without having to talk to a single member of her family.

She really dislike having to talk to her father. She only did so when she had to and usually when he wanted to talk to her only when he wanted to criticize her until she cried. Her sister Hanabi was confident enough to talk to the media and at press conferences. Her family branched from the kings'. Not that the king had any political influence. The king was like the queen in britian but her father thought that it was still important. So he hated the fact that Hinata never spoke up at the meeting with the royals in Konoha. Of course there was also the fact that Hinata looked like her mother which tortured him to no end.

Her sister on the other hand was a spoiled brat but Hinata loved her never the less. Of course there was the fact that Hanabi took every opportunity she could to put Hinata down but it didn't matter. Hanabi did that to compensate for the sadness in her own life.

"Hey! coming Hina?" Ino yelled from her car. They had been best friends since kindergarten Sakura had been friends with them too until she decided to ditch them to be more popular. "Hey Ino" she said smiling,she gasped when she saw what Hinata was wearing and that Hinata had lipgloss on. "You look amazing!" she gushed giving her a thumbs up. Ino herself was wearing a purple midriff top along with a black short skirt. Of course with knee-high boots and the regular ponytail.

"So you heard about Naru-" she started but Hinata quickly cut her off. "Yes, and I don't want to talk about him I'm over him" I started out strong but mumbled out the last part. It caused me die a little bit just by talking about him. We pulled up in the school parking lot god Hinata couldn't wait to be out of her just 5 months and then she would be off to college. She wanted to apply to juilliard school of arts to become a singer and dancer. Her father refused to pay for her going into such a useless career so Hinata had to get a scholarship which she had auditioned for but the letter hadn't arrived yet.

Ino grinned at Hinata her eyes sparkling in the kind of excitement that only came from doing pranks. That look was never good so she took a deep breath preparing to duck or run in case it was a particularly big prank. When she walked in she understood why Ino was so happy the entire hallway shut up. They all stared as shy Hinata walked in looking _hot _in a short dress.

Then the talking started again and Hinata's cheeks burned red as many guys wolf whistled at her and asked for her number. She kept her head down and speed walked to her locker she quickly put her bag in and took the books for her classes until lunch. After thinking for a while she also took her ipod to listen to songs if the opportunity arose. 'Ugh I hate myself for choosing this dress' she thought as more guys whistled she ignored them ,the giggling Ino,plus the girls shooting her evil looks and just walked into homeroom to sit in the corner.

She turned on her Ipod and looked for a song that matched her mood and found the perfect one. She smiled slightly before putting her headphones in and starting the perfect song.

I bought a new pair of shoes  
>I got a new attitude, when I walk<br>'Cause I'm so over you  
>And it's all about tonight<p>

I'm going out with the girls  
>Ready to show all the boys what I got<br>I'm letting go of the hurt  
>'Cause it's all about tonight<p>

Yeah the night is alive  
>You can feel the heartbeat<br>Let's just go with the flow  
>We've been working all week<br>Tomorrow doesn't matter  
>When you're moving your feet<br>It's all about tonight

We'll be dancing and singing  
>And climbing up on the tables<br>We'll be rocking this party  
>So tell the DJ don't stop<br>Grab someone if you're single  
>Grab someone if you're not<br>It's all about tonight

And boy I'm not hanging on  
>'cause I threw all your drama away<br>Had something good but it's gone  
>Yeah it's all about tonight<br>They got the music so loud  
>So I won't I hear the phone if you call<br>And we're so over now  
>'cause it's all about tonight<p>

Yeah the night is alive  
>You can feel the heartbeat<br>Let's just go with the flow  
>We've been working all week<br>Tomorrow doesn't matter  
>When you're moving your feet<br>It's all about tonight

We'll be dancing and singing  
>And climbing up on the tables<br>We'll be rocking this party  
>So tell the DJ don't stop<br>Grab someone if you're single  
>Grab someone if you're not<br>It's all about tonight

Tonight, tonight, tonight  
>Tonight, tonight, tonight...<p>

Yeah the night is alive  
>You can feel the heartbeat<br>Let's just go with the flow  
>We've been working all week<br>Tomorrow doesn't matter  
>When you're moving your feet<br>It's all about tonight

We'll be dancing and singing  
>And climbing up on the tables<br>We'll be rocking this party  
>So tell the DJ don't stop<br>Grab someone if you're single  
>Grab someone if you're not<br>It's all about tonight

"I am soooo over you" she muttered looking at the back of a certain blonde's spiky head.


	3. Mine

**Hello! Don't spam about the lame chat names please... Gah! The names are sooo dumb**

**:-( Anyways on with the story**

(-)

She had more homework than she had ever had in her life. She almost felt like it was karma or some kind of payback. She gets to not have to talk to Naruto all day and she gets to stay up until 2 in the night doing calc homework. She dragged herself to the laptop on her desk to move on to her last homework which was a three page essay on whether there was a relation between sunspot cycles and earthquakes...that's what she got for being in a honors science class.

She was startled into typing a bunch of gibberish on the blank word document by a loud ping. She sighed wearily wondering who was chatting with her online. To say she was shocked was like saying a lion was a cute little kitty. The Sasuke Uchiha was chatting with Hinata Hyuga. She wasn't quite popular so this really shocked her.

DarkUchiha : Hey Hina-chan

Violetblossom: Hi?

DarkUchiha: So what's up?

Violetblossom: nothing much isn't it like too late to be online?

Hinata cursed herself for pressing enter on that ,she was such an idiot! I mean she herself was online that late. The chat called her back by another loud ping.

DarkUchiha: Aren't u up late too? *smirks*

Violetblossom: yeah that was a stupid comment... *scowls*

DarkUchiha: Anyway do u wanna hang out sometime?

HOLY SHIT! Sasuke Uchiha had just asked Hinata on a date! Wait she told herself why only now after I wore that *ahem* revealing dress to school. "Ugh he wants me for my body" she muttered but then quickly contradicted herself why not give him a chance it wasn't like she had anyone whom she liked anymore and he didn't have to have bad intentions while asking her out on a date.

DarkUchiha: U there?

Violetblossom:Oh yeah! sorry zoned off there...*sheepish smile*

DarkUchiha: So will u go out with me?

Violetblossom: Sure Sasuke!

DarkUchiha: Tommorow after school movies?

Violetblossom: Gr8! *grins*

DarkUchiha: :) cool seeya

DarkUchiha has logged off

She had a date with SASUKE...SHE HAD A DATE WITH SASUKE! It was unbelievable she almost screamed in delight that she could get her mind off of Naruto. Then she groaned in horror she still had to type that stupid essay. "Oh well" she sighed and got back to typing the essay.

3:30 AM

She clicked print on the 4 page long essay with clipart and everything. She sighed and got up from the computer and stretched out her aching muscles before turning the light of and throwing herself on the bed. She fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. Thankfully she had a dreamless sleep that night so she wasn't dying of heartbreak when she woke up.

It was 6:30 when the alarm rang and Hinata immediately jumped up full of happiness and energy. After all she had a date with Sasuke Uchiha she quickly scrubbed her self clean and brushed her teeth once she was done she took out the makeup kit Ino had given her as a gift. She applied some mascara and eyeliner before finishing with by sliding her cheesecake flavored lipgloss over her lips. She smiled slightly in the mirror and then brushed out her long,straight, indigo hair. It was waist length.

Hinata usually liked to tie her hair up and even had it in a boy cut when she was younger because it got in the way, but she had decided to grow it out because it made her look like her mother. Nowhere near as pretty (that's what she thought at least) but it had a resemblance. However she had never left her hair open and for the first time she decided to let it fan out behind her.

She slipped the forest green tank top with a white design on it and also put on a pair of black shorts that came to about mid-thigh. After that she dug out Ino's green arm warmers and put them on just for something fun.

She quickly checked to see if her family was awake yet and noticing they weren't ran down the steps with her bag and quickly grabbed an apple to eat on the way. She slid on a pair of knee high black boots. Hinata ran out the door closing it quietly before walking over to Ino's car and sliding in. Ino was talking to her boyfriend shikamaru so they were going to stay parked for a while while Ino talked. Hinata pulled out her I-pod and started singing along with the song softly.

Oh, oh, oh  
>Oh, oh, oh<p>

You were in college, working part-time, waiting tables  
>Left a small town and never looked back<br>I was a flight risk, afraid of fallin'  
>Wondering why we bother with love, if it never lasts<p>

I say, "Can you believe it?"  
>As we're lyin' on the couch<br>The moment, I can see it  
>Yes, yes, I can see it now<p>

Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water?  
>You put your arm around me for the fist time<br>You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
>You are the best thing that's ever been mine<p>

Flash forward, and we're takin' on the world together  
>And there's a drawer of my things at your place<br>You learn my secrets and figure out why I'm guarded  
>You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes<p>

But we got bills to pay  
>We got nothin' figured out<br>When it was hard to take  
>Yes, yes<p>

This is what I thought about:

Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water?  
>You put your arm around me for the fist time<strong><br>**  
>You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter<br>You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
>You saw me start to believe for the first time<br>You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
>You are the best thing that's ever been mine<p>

Oh, oh, oh, oh

And I remember that fight, two-thirty AM  
>You said everything was slipping right out of our hands<br>I ran out, crying, and you followed me out into the street

Braced myself for the goodbye, cause that's all I've ever known  
>Then, you took me by surprise<br>You said, "I'll never leave you alone."

You said, "I remember how we felt, sitting by the water.  
>And every time I look at you, it's like the first time.<br>I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter.  
>She is the best thing that's ever been mine."<p>

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
>You are the best thing that's ever been mine<p>

Do you believe it?  
>We're gonna make it now<br>And I can see it

I can see it now

She felt the tears coming to her eyes as she had always imagined this like her life with Naruto-kun. But she would never be with Naruto now that he had his perfect girlfriend Sakura. She felt happy for Naruto yet couldn't help but still be in love with him. NO...you will not blow it with Sasuke over some stupid feeling that remained in her heart she would get over it "I do not love Naruto Uzumaki anymore" she whispered."WTF!" a voice which she knew very well yelled. Naruto was standing next to the car looking shocked to see a sobbing Hinata whispering that she didn't love him anymore. "Y-you love me?" he muttered completely ignoring the shell shocked Ino sputtering in the background. "NOT ANYMORE JERK!" Hinata screamed sobbing as she jumped out of the car. "I fainted every time you talked to me and then finally stuttered when I _could_ talk to you" she said poking him on the chest with every word " I tried to tell you but failed every time and now I am too late" she muttered her voice faded at the end of her tirade.

"It's not" he said looking into her eyes "I do like you but was too afraid to ruin our friendship". "No it _is_ too late I can't live like this never being sure I finally have someone I can trust myself with and not be afraid" she said a part of her died at the look on his face." I may never love that person but that way he can't crush my heart like you did" she whispered wiping away her tears and getting back into Ino's car.


	4. Hot

They were both in the girls bathroom. This was Hinata's first date with Sasuke so what the _fuck _was she doing making out with Naruto in the girl's bathroom great now she was taking of his shirt. "Wait" she mumbled holding herself back and pulling away. She jumped of the counter "I-I can't t-t-trust..." she started off but was interrupted "I swear I will not leave you alone I swear, I love you just give me the chance" He muttered pleading. She looked into his eyes and they were so sincere and honest that she gave in almost immediately.

She nodded. He came in for another kiss but she stopped him "We need to talk to our dates" she muttered. He grabbed her hand and walked back inside only for Hinata to be pulled away by Sakura "I was looking for you!" she yelled looking excited "you can sing right?". A man walked over looking extremely flustered "You can sing?" he asked. Hinata nodded feeling completely out of it looking at both of them.

"Good the singer is late we need someone" he mumbled dragging Hinata towards the stage of the cafe. "What song?" the guitarist asked. "Wh-what?" he looked at her as if she was mentally retarded "What song?" he repeated raising an eyebrow. "Hot Avril Lavigne" she answered the guy looked surprised given her gentle look. "Give it up for Hinata!" the man said into the mike before handing it to you.

Taking a deep breath she started singing and slid sexily down the mike stand before starting to sing.

_Ah, ah ah_  
><em>You're so good to me baby, baby<em>

_I wanna lock you up in my closet when no one's around_  
><em>I wanna put your hand in my pocket because you're allowed<em>  
><em>I wanna drive you into the corner and kiss you without a sound<em>  
><em>I wanna stay this way forever I'll say it loud<em>

_Now you're in, and you can't get out_

_You make me so hot_  
><em>Make me wanna drop<em>  
><em>It's so ridiculous<em>  
><em>I can barely stop<em>  
><em>I can hardly breathe<em>  
><em>You make me wanna scream<em>  
><em>You're so fabulous<em>  
><em>You're so good to me baby, baby<em>  
><em>You're so good to me baby, baby<em>

_I can make you feel all better, just take it in_  
><em>And I can show you all the places you've never been<em>  
><em>And I can make you say everything that you've never said<em>  
><em>And I will let you do anything again and again<em>

_Now you're in, and you can't get out_

_Kiss me gently_  
><em>Always I know<em>  
><em>Hold me, love me<em>  
><em>Don't ever go<em>  
><em>Ooh, yeah yeah<em>

_You're so good_

_You're so good_

She looked over at Naruto pointedly as the song ended and everyone cheered. It surprised me to see that people liked me singing. "Um, the singer isn't here yet so I have a friend who can sing pretty well" I said into the mike winking at a shocked Naruto."Give it up for Naruto Uzumaki!". I pulled him onto the stage handing him the mike.

"Um a-any requests?" he asked nervously not knowing what to sing. "SEXY BACK!" a girl yelled everyone almost everyone nodded. Hinata burst out laughing at the blush on Naruto's face and his shocked look. The music started and he closed his eyes tapping his foot to the music.

His blue eyes flew open except they were dark with lust as they looked right at her and spinned around once before he started to sing.

_I'm bringing sexy back_  
><em>Them other boys don't know how to act<em>  
><em>I think you're special, what's behind your back?<em>  
><em>So turn around and I'll pick up the slack.<em>

_Take 'em to the bridge_

_Dirty babe_  
><em>You see the shackles<em>  
><em>Baby I'm your slave<em>  
><em>I'll let you whip me if I misbehave<em>  
><em>It's just that no one makes me feel this way<em>

_Take 'em to the chorus_

_Come here girl_  
><em>Go ahead, be gone with it<em>  
><em>Come to the back<em>  
><em>Go ahead, be gone with it<em>  
><em>VIP<em>  
><em>Go ahead, be gone with it<em>  
><em>Drinks on me<em>  
><em>Go ahead, be gone with it<em>  
><em>Let me see what you're twerking with<em>  
><em>Go ahead, be gone with it<em>  
><em>Look at those hips<em>  
><em>Go ahead, be gone with it<em>  
><em>You make me smile<em>

_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
><em>Go ahead child<em>  
><em>Go ahead, be gone with it<em>  
><em>And get your sexy on<em>  
><em>Go ahead, be gone with it<em>

_Get your sexy on_  
><em>Go ahead, be gone with it<em>  
><em>[Repeat 6 times]<em>

_Get your sexy on_

_I'm bringing sexy back_  
><em>Them other fuckers don't know how to act<em>  
><em>Come let me make up for the things you lack<em>  
><em>'Cause you're burning up I gotta get it fast<em>

_Take 'em to the bridge_

_I'm bringing sexy back_  
><em>You mother fuckers watch how I attack<em>  
><em>If that's your girl you better watch your back<em>  
><em>Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact<em>

_Take 'em to the chorus_

He stopped singing and grinned at Hinata whose face was flushed because he hadn't taken his eyes off her the entire time he was singing. He jumped off the stage and handed the mike to the singer who had just arrived.

"We need to talk to you guys" Both Naruto and Hinata said still blushing from their performance and looking at a confused Sasuke and Sakura.

(-)

MWAHAHAHA! I left you hanging. So what did you think? review!


End file.
